Naomi Edwards
"Let me tell you the story of how the sun loved the moon so much, he died every night so she may breathe." d1c6c8f32ae02d740de6a8f523c75255.jpg 64539d742bac2b9669460d99125683a9.jpg 9b37cd510f4567658c0bc1af934a326b.jpg Apperance sample-e72f2af41771c1041db2a998d945b482.jpg sample-af180a45d525c49dacbc1fd3d9658c67.jpg d3372a52599bc6dc61dc8591e128a7c0.png sample-725104e13397599507dbd533ec5ce0f4.jpg 8ca037e67888e97737ddf51a3a4499ec.jpg d8005fe884d6f43de6b5d86f29b1d6df.png Naomi has beaming red eyes with hazelnut brown hair and a fair complexion. She is 5' 8" in height and weighs 147lbs. Her hair reaches down to her lower back and her nails are always well groomed and blood red. She has a strong yet feminine build with a round face and a toothy grin. Nick Names Little Red Hood Behavior/Personality Even when her life is in danger, she refuses to back down. Naomi is driven by a fierce, persistent determination to win and her guts in battle have proven to work in her favor. However, her volatile emotions can often turn into childish behavior and becomes tiresome to people closest to her. Even if seriously wounded, the moment she detects the presence of those she must protect at all costs she would completely forget the pain. Naomi can be incredibly hotheaded though it takes a lot to push her to that level, often striking out with her words first toward the source of her annoyance. The fact that Naomi has the soul of the red maiden is kept a secret. It is Naomi’s policy, having lived through a cruel past, to believe she might be killed if she relaxes or lets her guard down. She hasn’t found anyone to allow her to entrust her life to others as she is a lone wolf. Even if she finds people beside her however, there is a certain anxiety inside of her that never disappears 0e3d32bc12d084cf9ec0849a214b1d34.jpg|I'm not being childish, you are.... 5f4cf9ea3820f5240142e896b7fd7564.png|Don't give up! Get up and fight! sample-6af00b2bffedeffc0005316c46e91758.jpg|Bring it the hell on!! d2419f28c756e8b73f08f05a6c43d423.jpg|Awww come on it was just a joke!! Stop being so uptight Roleplay Allignment True Neutral Naomi does not believe violence handles everything but she knows it is sometimes needed but she also believes in keeping peace. She does not like picking sides since there is usally pros and cons to both teams. She will do what is best for herself and the people under her protection Naomi does not follow any rules of society nor of wolf traditions though she is educated in both subjects. 'Occupation/Class' Missionary/Mercenary 'Fighting Style' Gilma Scandinavian martial arts system used by the Vikings. The word glíma in Old Norse means glimpse or flash, which describes the systems techniques. Glima as a self-defence system contains throws, blows, kicks, chokes, locks, pain techniques and weapon techniques, and is comparable with the best complete martial arts systems from around the world. Glima as self-defence was the foundation for the Viking warrior, and these techniques are still practiced in Scandinavia, Europe, North America and South America. Glima as a sport covers several types of Scandinavian folk wrestling: Brokartök, Hryggspenna, and Lausatök. Glima was the most widespread sport in the Viking Age, and was practiced by men and women of all ages. Wherever Vikings gathered, Glima was a big part of the entertainment. Glima was so important for Viking society that their most popular god, Thor, was also the Viking god of wrestling. giffightinh.gif 28ib2p0.gif i9qVMffYMlJzd.gif pzx4bWa.gif tumblr_m6o5mlwD8t1rycw41o3_500.gif tumblr_nogkb55w5p1r2rp33o1_500.gif 'Chi Base' Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. Chi Form Physical 'Weapon of Choice' High Calibar Sniper Scythe The scythe and pitchfork, farming tools, have frequently been used as a weapon by those who couldn't afford or didn't have access to more expensive weapons such as pikes, swords, or later, guns. Scythes and pitchforks were stereotypically carried by angry mobs or gangs of enraged peasants.1 The process usually involved reforging the blade of a scythe at a 90 degree angle, strengthening the joint between the blade and the shaft with an additional metal pipe or bolts and reinforcing the shaft to better protect it against cuts from enemy blades.needed At times, instead of a scythe blade, a blade from a hand-operated chaff cutter was used. War scythes were a popular weapon of choice and opportunity of many peasant uprisings throughout history. The ancient Greek historian Xenophon describes in his work (Anabasis) the chariots of Artaxerxes II, which had projecting scythes fitted. Later, Jan Žižka's Hussite warriors, recruited mostly from peasantry, used modified scythes. Called originally 'kůsa -scythe' and later “sudlice,” it doubled as both a stabbing and cutting weapon, developing later into the “ušatá sudlice”—Bohemian earspoon, more suitable for combat—thanks to side spikes (ears), acting as end stops, it did not penetrate too deep, and so was easier to draw from fallen foes. Naomi's main weapon in combat is her scythe, Blood harvest, which she designed herself. Her weapon is a combination of a scythe and a high-powered rifle, which causes a large amount of recoil when fired. Naomi uses the recoil from Blood Harvest shots to augment the speed and force of her strikes. However, she is also able to spin it with exemplary skill and power without the recoil, often executing chain attacks with this technique. She also uses the weapon itself as a platform from which to attack, where she lays down completely on the handle of Blood Harvest while firing at opponents. Sometimes when she plans to fire the rifle from a stationary position, she twirls the scythe tip into the ground to give her a monopod for stability and a way to absorb the recoil that would otherwise cause Naomi to be thown backwards. aff2dfaea350490d6d7080a72db3fcc8.jpg 255e2b2e875e5973e68d2f5f787aeec1.png gfidisi.gif gfrtf.gif tumblr_mqye6uLIkh1s0myp3o3_400.gif ibtEMoDZr8sUDD (1).gif iYnyVs7K3DV5f.gif Crescentroseanimation.gif Little Red Riding Hood ftyGxmD.gif 9e9f4ba26a2636d57ec696b869492c6b.jpg sample-61ff465cec8dc06f6f57426446169827.jpg sample-07ea03537c767f7158c81dd6254a9cbd.jpg ff1e92deec04ead001bb9ed203482415.jpg Naomi is of the Gifted part of the wolf blood spectrum and was born with it . Wolf or an anthropomorphic wolf-like creature, either purposely or after being placed under a curse and/or lycanthropic affliction via a bite or scratch from a werewolf, or some other means. This transformation is often associated with the appearance of the full moon. The user gains the traits of werewolves, most obvious being ability to change into a wolf with the natural characteristics inherent to both wolves and humans, including senses, stamina , etc. In addition werewolves are often attributed strength and speed far beyond those of wolves or men and may have them in lesser amount even untransformed form. Forms :::::::::::: Human Form ' sample-080348bb2872fdfb45de64cd1317d915.jpg ' This is the form you will find Naomi in most of the time when she is hidden amongst the humans wearing a type of special scent of lavendar and honeysuckle to take away the smell of wolf as to not alert any others like her of her presence and she tries to avoid her kind. :::::::::::: Half-Human 29812a0480cc85f2b8260025c3155dba.png sample-5e10c2736339e98f069f03a275229799.jpg When things are getting a bit tense and she needs to raise her hand to those that are getting out of control she shifts into her half human form, where her hands turn into massive claws and her tail and ears pop out. This form comes out for mild trouble which can be handled quickly. :::::::::::: Lycan Form ' warningcry.jpg 7cf1d4e48ca7d8d936bc8d6fd2cba2a3.jpg ' Things are getting too out of control and she needs to react fast! When in her Lycan form, she becomes much more stronger, agile and serious with the task at hand considering any time she busts out in this there is a serious hitter fighting against her. Brown and black fur grow all over her, giving her the face of a wolf with a humanoid shape though her hands and feet are now paws. ::::::::::::: Full Wolf 103f72109ca806159d0fdbecdc01270d.jpg 5307d14490b1bc41fc12e16d67d36660.jpg 6a5684d0677be4bea684e391153a67ac.jpg When in full wolf form, Naomi isn't planning on allowing the enemy to live, a chance for peace or to settle things is over and now she has to think of survival and instinct. Her full wolf form is gigantic, towering over even the most grown muscled men like they were nothing but children though she can change the sizes depending on the danger needed to get handled. It is rare she uses this form as she likes to depend on her weapon, Blood Harvest to nuetralize threats. Enhanced Strength ''' Users have incredible ability to defy weight limitations of the member of their race, but not completely break them. Dense, lengthy, or overweight items are easy to move and simple to use in nearly any manner. Users can crush, lift, throw, or catch items of great weight. '''Enhanced Combat The user is unbelievably skilled in most known forms of fighting. They can be exceptionally proficient in the fighting traditions of a variety of cultures and become advanced with their own individual methods of close quarter combat, including martial arts (from all over the world), boxing, and wrestling. They can also become superhumanly skilled in their use of weaponry. Abilities Shadow Mimicry ''' User is made up of or can transform their body completely into shadows. Users transformed form can be either anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of shadow, in which case it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately user can transform into homogenous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other. The user can assume a 2D form, extend outward to become a larger shadow, blend into shadows completely, or even teleport through them. Although not part of Energy Physiology, this power shares much with it: User that is Nigh Formed Shadow Beings are or can change into mostly physical beings, with the energy flowing through their being, fortifying their cells, bones and muscles. Their power is mostly focused to their bodies and while they gain some amount of energy-attacks, the changes and applications are mostly internal. User that is Full-Formed Shadow Beings are completely formed of energy, without anything truly left from their physical form. They gain impressive control over their form and vast capacity to expel energy in various ways. tumblr_mv8ngz1adg1sq8cgro1_500.gif tumblr_ndtdltdgDZ1s8dbm4o2_r1_400.gif b3ff9cfebc6b840858fa5216ecd03b6e.jpg f48ed20501545b532c379e81c86f3a33.jpg c59e95d964b598037dad56d246030fe6.jpg '''Red Iron Slash By drenching her claws in her own blood, Naomi can use Red Iron Slash to charge the blood with chi and sling it like a barrage of crescent-shaped blades. Because it requires her own blood to attack, Naomi only uses this as a last resort to catch an opponents off guard, or if they are too fast to land a direct attack/employ ranged attacks. While she usually takes blood from an already open wound, Naomi can draw blood by digging her nails into her palms. tumblr_me9ujrI6KX1qdhzx8o1_500.gif sample-29ea3115d82d6e63720f2f584f713aa7.jpg Allies/Enemies TBA 'Background' ' ' Naomi was born in to a pack, with both her mother and father as the Alpha. Their village looked human enough but it was all formed of those gifted with wolvesblood though they did well in hiding their true identities, their village was kept rather hidden in the dense forests region of skyland away from the rest of society who would attempt to hunt them down and kill the entire tribe. The moment Naomi was born, she was bestowed with the spirit of the red moon maiden. Her parents made sure she was well taken care of, anything she needed was hers! Spoiled in the beginning, the village worshiped her for having a piece of Junsei inside of her. Though this gift soon became a burden... Once she hit age 7, her once giving parents became strict and told her it was time to grow up and train for there were evil ones out there who would want to abuse her power for their own selfish needs and she'd be useless if she could not defend herself. So the training began...every morning until the moon was high up in the night sky and then some. She was given a huge responsibility, to protect the soul merged within her own and do whatever it takes to keep it away from evil hands. At age 13 things became complicated, there were more and more humans traveling out through skylands to create homes and establish their lands, moving too close to their territory...it wasn't long before they were found out and all hell broke loose. Though this isn't the tragic story of how her village was destroyed...those humans didn't stand a chance against a whole tribe of wolves. The massacre that ensued left Naomi mortified....As if a piece of her cried for the loss of human life. Her parents assured her it was for the greater good of their tribe, that all humans knew how to do was destroy anything they touched and though tensions were high between the humans and the wolves part of her felt like maybe she could have done something to create piece between both species. They did not care for her fantasy of peace, they were warriors a tribe of strong gifted wolfsblood who needed to protect the red maiden and everything they stood for. But she could not forgive the carnage and vowed to pay back the lives taken that tragic night by doing good for humanity even if she was not welcomed or accepted...She ran away, leaving behind her pack to become a lone wolf, breaking tradition and all she was raised on to settle the spilled blood on her families hands and on her own....She herself had taken the life of a young man whom she met weeks before the slaying....but that was another story. Naomi spends most of her time doing missionary work, aiding people who are sickly as those of wolfsblood can not catch human diseases and rebuilding destroyed homes for innocent people whos lives are disrupted by monsters and even their own species. Of course not everything can be handled with a gentle hand and even a bred hunter has to buy supplies so she also works as a mercenary, handling problems the weaker humans can not do for themselves and ridding villages of pests....If it needs to get dealt with, you can be sure she's the one to call to handle it. 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:NGRPC Category:3rd Gen Category:Total Darkness Saga Category:Wolfblood